The present invention relates to a digital camera for picking up an image and converting the image into an electric signal so as to record the image as a digital image data, a digital color printer for printing the image on the basis of the digital image data, and a digital color printer system for actualizing an optimal printing of the digital image data in the case where the digital image data is output directly from the aforementioned digital camera to the digital printer to carry out printing is most suitable.
In recent years, there are proposed various techniques which are associated with the digital camera for electronically recording a static image by using a solid picking up element in place of a silver salt camera for recording the static image as a chemical change on a film.
In this digital camera, the image which is picked up by users is converted into an electric signal, followed by being recorded as an image file associated with a digital data on an incorporated memory comprising a flash memory or the like, a hard disc, a memory card or the like. Consequently, there is an advantage in that a development process as seen in the conventional silver salt film is not required, and at the same time, immediately after the aforementioned image file is picked up, the image file is read on an attached liquid crystal display part to confirm the image on the spot.
Since the image which is picked up by the aforementioned digital camera is recorded as a digital data on the memory card, the hard disc and the incorporated memory, the image is confirmed, for example, on a monitor screen or the like of a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as PC) or the like followed by being printed by the digital color printer in the case where users actually print a desired image.
When the image is printed by the digital color printer in this manner, there are provided the following advantages; a dark room work of the conventional silver salt picking up is not required as described above. Furthermore, the print can be obtained in a shorter time. In addition, since the aforementioned picked up image is directly produced as an image file, the edition of the image by means of image processing including expansion and shrinkage can be made possible when the aforementioned digital data is input to an information device such as the PC or the like with the result that a print which more agrees with the need of users can be obtained.
A system by means of a combination of the aforementioned digital camera, and a digital color printer is more and more highly estimated because the image picked up by the digital camera can be instantly confirmed, and the image can be realized at a cheap cost relatively.
In addition, in recent years, there is realized a system which is capable of sending an image data directly from the aforementioned digital camera to the digital color printer without intervening the PC and printing the image data with the result that more instant printing can be made possible at a cheaper cost.
However, when general persons print the image data by the digital color printer on the basis of the digital image data obtained by the aforementioned digital camera, various problems are generated as described as follows so that it is desired that the problems are solved.
In other words, when the digital image data obtained by the aforementioned digital camera is sent to the digital color printer, the image data is temporarily converted into a data which can be printed on the digital camera so that the size of the image data agrees with printing paper, or a process for converting the color of the image data to a predetermined color which can agree with color printing so that a load is large which is incurred on the side of the digital camera. Furthermore, in such a case, there is a problem in that since an image which is compressed and stored on the side of the camera is expanded and the image data is transmitted, a considerable time is taken for communication between the digital camera and the digital color printer.
Since the data for printing is prepared and printed without correcting the image data which is picked up by the digital camera, it happens in some cases that the brightness and the color tone differ because of the flashed state of a stroboscope and the change of a shutter speed, and a difference in color reproduction owing to the method of the picking up element appears in the printed image with the result that a print which is desired by users cannot be obtained.
When the digital camera uses a cell or a battery, it sometimes happens that the power source of the digital camera runs out in the midst of printing process as a result of the consumption of the power source during the printing with the result that the printing becomes useless and the usage convenience becomes worse.
Furthermore, when the digital camera uses a power source such as a cell or a battery, it sometimes happen that the camera may be provided with a function of turning off the power source to suppress the consumption of the battery when the digital camera is not operated for a predetermined time. In such a case, there may be an disadvantage in that the power source of the digital camera is automatically turned off despite the fact that the digital camera is connected to the digital color printer with the result that the image data are not transmitted from the digital camera even when an attempt is made to perform printing in an operation on the side of the digital color printer and the printing cannot be completely carried out as a result.
The present invention has been made in view of the aforementioned problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a digital camera, a digital color printer and a digital color printer system using the same for shortening communication time, improving reproduction, and improving usage convenience in the case of sending an digital image of an image picked up by the digital camera to the digital color printer.
To attain the aforementioned object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a digital color printer which is capable of receiving a compressed image data from a digital camera which converts the picked up image signal into a digital image data and compresses and memorizes the digital image data, the printer comprising: communication means for receiving the compressed data from the aforementioned digital camera; memory means for memorizing the compressed image data which is received by the aforementioned communication means; conversion means for converting the aforementioned received compressed image data into a predetermined print image size which can be printed after subjecting the data to expansion processing; and printing means for printing the image data which is converted by the aforementioned conversion means.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a digital camera comprising: picking up conversion means for converting a picking up signal obtained by picking up an image into a digital image data; memory means for memorizing the aforementioned digital image data by subjecting the image data to compression processing; control means for subjecting the compressed image data which is memorized in the aforementioned memory means to a predetermined processing; selection means for selecting the digital data associated with an image to be displayed out of the compressed image data which is memorized in the aforementioned memory means; display means for displaying an image after subjecting the image to the predetermined processing by the aforementioned control means with respect to the image associated with the compressed image data which is selected by the aforementioned selection means; and communication means for outputting the compressed image data which is memorized in the aforementioned memory means to an outside machine; wherein at least one of the state at the time of picking up an image and a characteristic for each of the picking up device is sent along with the aforementioned compressed image data.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a digital color printer system comprising: a digital camera comprising; picking up conversion means for converting an image signal obtained by picking up an image into a digital image data item and subjecting the digital image data to compression processing, memory means for memorizing the aforementioned compressed image data, first control means for subjecting the compressed image data which is memorized in the aforementioned memory means to a predetermined processing, selection means for selecting a compressed image data which is associated with an image to be displayed out of the compressed image data which is memorized in the aforementioned memory means, display means for subjecting the image associated with the compressed image data selected by the selection means to a predetermined processing followed by displaying the image which is subjected to the processing, and first communication means for outputting the compressed image data memorized in the aforementioned memory means to an outside machine; and a digital printer comprising; second communication means for receiving the compressed image data from the aforementioned digital camera, memory means for memorizing compressed image data received by the second communication means, and second control means for converting the compressed image data memorized in the aforementioned memory means to a data which can be printed by subjecting the compressed image data to a predetermined processing, wherein the aforementioned second control means outputs a control signal for controlling the display means of the aforementioned digital camera to the aforementioned second communication means.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a digital color printer for receiving an image signal which is sent by the digital camera for printing an image thereof; characterized in that a residual amount of battery which is used in the aforementioned digital camera is detected, and communication control for printing is not performed when the residual amount of the battery is not more than the predetermined amount.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a digital color printer which is capable of being freely connected and communicated with a digital camera which automatically saves the consumption of power in the case where at least either of an error in operation for a predetermined period or a communication signal with the color printer is not recognized, characterized in that a predetermined communication command is sent while the connection of the communication with the aforementioned digital camera is detected.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a digital camera which automatically saves the consumption of power in the case where at least either of an error in operation for a predetermined period or communication signal with the color printer is not recognized, characterized in that a predetermined communication command is sent while the connection of the communication with the aforementioned digital camera is detected.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.